


Early Morning Delight

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e07 Currents, F/M, Missing Scene, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer's not usually the type to have sex at her workplace, but Derek's pretty persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #88: Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake
> 
> I was so sure I'd have a super difficult time with this ship, because I've been iffy about it, but apparently the smile on Jen's face before teaching Harris' class sold me that she got some that morning. <3

“You didn't have to drive me to school,” Jennifer says coyly. “And you don't have to make sure I get to the classroom okay either, Derek.”

“I want to,” he replies, glancing around at the empty high school. “You don't actually have to be here this early, do you?”

“Usually, no,” Jennifer agrees. “But with Mr. Harris missing, I'm taking on his classes.”

Derek scrunches up his nose as they reach the science room. “Wasn't he the chemistry teacher?”

“Was? Why the past tense,” she asks as she unlocks the classroom door. “He's still missing. He could be...”

“Doubtful,” Derek tells her. “Let's not talk about him.”

Jennifer walks into the classroom, Derek trailing behind her then closing the door after him. She gives him a curious look. “Did you know him?”

“Hardly,” he replies as he leans against the teacher's desk. “He was a piece of work.”

“I guess,” Jennifer says as she opens her briefcase. “I didn't really know him.”

Derek puts a hand over hers, and she places her bag down on the chair and turns toward him. “How long do we have before the school starts filling up?” he asks mischievously.

Jennifer grins nervously. “Derek, really?” she asks, biting her bottom lip. “What if we get caught?”

“We won't,” he answers, running a thumb over her lips, loosening her teeth's grip on her bottom lip. “I'll hear anyone before they get anywhere near the classroom.”

She laughs. “Right, werewolf hearing,” she murmurs as she wraps her arms around his neck. “What if I really distract you?”

Derek chuckles. “You can try,” he says cheekily. “But we'll save that for when we have more time.”

“Okay,” she says breathlessly before he lifts her onto the desk with ease.

He slowly rolls up her pencil skirt, and Jennifer shudders as she spreads her legs for him. Derek leans in, his stubble scrapping against her thighs before nuzzles her through her panties. She releases a shuddering breath as he pushes them to the side begins to lick into her.

Jennifer quickly brings her hand to her mouth, biting on her fingers to stifle her sounds as Derek's tongue swirls over her clit then delves back into her cunt, thrusting in and out with precise, little stabs. She leans back on the desk, her hips canting up against Derek's mouth. 

Shifting an arm underneath her, Derek hitches her hips higher and closer to him. She wraps her legs around him with breathy moan escaping between her fingers. Jennifer curls forward as her orgasm builds, her hands both slipping into Derek's hair as his tongue fucks her faster.

“ _Derek_ ,” she moans as her orgasms washes over her, and she clings to him desperately.

He keeps licking her through the first wave of her orgasm, pushing her into a second one when he sucks on her clit. She pants harshly as the orgasmic haze fades, and Derek pushes her panties in place before setting her back on her feet.

She wobbles for a moment, but Derek keeps an arm around her waist to keep her steady. “You okay?” he asks.

Jennifer laughs before yanking him into a fierce kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. “Does that look like I'm not okay, Derek?”

“All right, dumb question,” he admits then turns his head toward the door suddenly. “I better go. I'm hearing cars pull up.”

She frowns, pressing a hand against Derek's hard-on, trapped in his too tight jeans. “What about you?”

“You can pay me back tonight,” he tells her, stealing another kiss. “See you tonight, Jen.”

Jennifer smiles shyly. “Yeah, definitely,” she agrees as she watches him leave.

With a deep breath, Jennifer fixes her skirt then goes through her bag for her compact mirror. Looking like she had been having sex before subbing for a class she had never taught before wouldn't be a very good impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
